Catch you in my dreams
by Vinczu
Summary: Right after arriving to Gravity Falls Dipper feels weird.He and his twin Mabel try to unfold the mysteries around their Grunkles, before their 13th birthday. Why are animals seem to follow them and their dreams are haunted. On top of that it seems like they are not the only ones. [Spirit Animal AU oneshot for now]


Gravity Falls was weird.

That's what Dipper decided right after he and his sister jumped down from the bus. Their way from Piedmont was way too long and now he and Mabel, who for the account seemed more than excited to be out in nature, were used for free labor.

Their great uncle Stanley Pines run the local tourist trap, the Mystery Shack. So now both of them rummaged around the shop. Putting out new and exciting displays. Well, Mabel was overjoyed with all the hocus-pocus around the building.

Their other great uncle Ford was hiding in his study, talking about nonsense before shutting his door right at their faces. This was something that the boy was more interested in. If he was right, and if you asked him he would tell he was never wrong, Grunkle Ford must have been a writer. Dipper's deductive skills, and the fact that he could hear typewriter's clicking all day long, he decided that Ford must have been the Author. Not an author of something but 'The Author'.

Right now, he was obsessed with these paranormal novels, and the one writing them 'The Author', who was never called by their name. Never shown his/her face. Yet right now Dipper was sure that it was Ford, who else could it be?

So here he was peeking in the window, his eyes searching a clear fleck on the dirty windows. Without success till now. As he peered inside, squinting he felt someone watching, yet when he turned there was no one. He looked around if it was Mabel she would have made sure to show herself by now.

But no matter what, he just couldn't shake off the feeling of something watching him. The first week their Grunkles told them not to wander around the woods alone. Yet whenever Stan could he kicked him out giving him tasks around the Shack.

His ministrations started the same way, Stan told him to chop up wood. He did that, but then heard the typewriter and couldn't stop himself. Now that he thought about it, it became rather quiet. Dipper slowly turned and locked his gaze with a deep yellow one. He finally found the thing what was making his skin prickle. A big brown owl sat just above him, on one of the many trees. Its gaze burning the boy, then the animal crooked its head to the side before taking off.

A shiver run down Dipper's back. He trotted back to the porch where Mabel painted something to Waddle's side with sparkles. When the boy slumped next to her she just glanced his way, grinning madly and presenting her work to her twin.

Without realizing Dipper's gaze was dragged to a spot in the nearby wood, just dark enough to hide anything yet show something. His young mind worked sluggishly as she pushed up himself from the old furniture. He heard Mabel say something, but that something deep in the woods kept him mesmerized.

He was about to step over the boundaries that their Grunkles put up when something run up to him snarling. Dipper fell back hitting his bottom. His eyes widened in horror as a coyote showed off his teeth, before running to the direction where he himself wanted to go.

"What is going on?!" Stan's voice was like thunder as he literally kicked the front door.

"Look!" Mabel practically swung Waddle to Stan. "When he walks, it's like it flies!"

And it really did, the small bird pattern that Mabel draw on her pet pig almost looked like it flapped its wings with every heavy step.

Stan grumbled about something, while Dipper padded back still feeling those yellow eyes on his back.

 **I**

The next time he met the owl was when he adventured deep into the forest. He didn't really remember how he got there, but he had a goal. A goal that the owl just hindered again. Its eyes sent shivers down his spine. But he didn't stop, he advanced, trying his best to reach his destination. Why was he here again?

The owl followed him, keeping a safe distance between them. The bird flew without a sound, yet Dipper just knew it was still there. Both of them halted when a noise broke from his right.  
The boy felt his blood freeze for some reason he felt cold. Instantly when he was about to run away the bird flew up, giving out a warning sound. Yet the cold just kept creeping up to his body. His legs felt like cement. The panic started to take over his soul, his frantic breathing became more rushed when a dark fog started to seep from the edge of the forest.

It waved through the trees, enveloping one after another stealing any and every color. Rendering the woods warm browns and lively greens into cold gray. His breath hitched when all sounds disappeared. He knew that the owl was no more. His heart thundered behind his ribcage, just like a little bird.

No sound could escape his lips, even though he tried to scream, it was pointless. It felt like his legs were rooted to the ground, and when he finally looked down he saw, how the now blackened grass started to pull him down.

Fear. He needed to escape. Death. No matter how much he squirmed he couldn't move.

When he was about to give up, he finally heard a sound again. It became louder and louder as it galloped into his view.  
Deep reddish brown invaded the gray. With elegant movement just like it was gliding in the thin air, it jumped before him.  
Deep brown eyes locked with his frightened ones. The long eyelashes moved in a tantalizing slow motion. It has large oval ears which twitched excitedly.

It was a fawn. A small deer, jut a like a newborn. Yet it had the strength and elegance of a mature stag. It lowered his head leering into the pitch black darkness before them.

For a moment, Dipper thought the darkness stopped. But his senses must have played a joke on him because he felt the drag stronger now from under him. He yelped, an empty gesture without sound. The fawn turned and ran his direction.

Dipper's heart skipped a beat realizing that the animal would not stop just like that. He braced himself, his arms circling himself protectively. He was ready for the collision.

When the fawn hit him, he didn't feel hurt, he felt something phase through him. Life returned to him. He could hear again, and the first thing that invaded his mind was the low voice of the fawn and its hoofs hitting the soft grass.

He fell back, his legs finally free and he didn't hesitate. He ran with all his might, following the white dotted fur before him. The animal seemed to know something. Yet at this point, Dipper wasn't even sure if he should have called this thing animal.

The more he looked at it, its movement, its feel, the more he missed about its existence. When the deer slid down a steep glade Dipper followed it, rolling just when something hit right next him. Sucking life away from the wood. The grass died wherever the blackness touched and he ran for his life.

The deer stopped abruptly as if it didn't know where to go anymore. He turned his head and his big ears twitched. Dipper, on the other hand, didn't have the luxury to take in the scenery. His whole body hurt as he hurtled forward hitting his head and shoulders. His exhausted body slumped down the glade.

He looked back and finally the black mass had a form. Almost human, but a lot taller and more frightening than anything he had ever seen or read about before. It had fur all over its face and neck. All its lines were blurred.  
His bare chest had white lines running up and down on it, his hands abnormally long. Making it look like it was constantly looming forward.  
When Dipper finally found an eye under the constantly shifting lines of thick fur he froze on the spot. His guide jumped before him as the entity advanced in their direction. The delicate animals form oozed confidence and calmness.

The following things happened too fast for him. He kicked the ground running away again as the sky above them started to darken and every remaining light was sucked slowly from existence. He stopped when the deer didn't move, he halted and turned. He caught a line of gold before a bear cub rolled from the near bushes.

The animal hurried over to his guide, its movement dragged out. Claws out, it roared into the dark figure's face. The black fur on its back sticking up, trying its best to look bigger and more menacing. It was awarded with a low laugh from their pursuer.

Dipper would have given anything to not hear again. The voice was so evil so unearthly that he just wanted to put more and more distance between them. Yet he remained. Watching in horror as the figure extended out an arm to catch the bear.

He never grabbed the black fur. It cried in halting. A light green line rapidly cut into its movements again and again.

"Dipper!"  
The boy spun on his heels, as he saw his sister run to his direction. He saw a coyote dash by him. The silver brown animal lunged forward, its jaw clamping around the entity's fur buried neck.

"Dipper wake up!" Mabel cried her hand already in the air, ready for a slap.

"Wake up?" he asked as the hand was brought down and he jolted.

His heart thundered and for a moment, he didn't know what happened. His head was dizzy as he turned around. Slowly the interiors of their room's swayed into his brain. The first thing he acknowledged was Mabel as the girl was shaking his shoulders in panic.

"Bro-Bro!" she panted embracing him when he finally focused on her face.

"Ma…Mabel what happened?" Dipper looked around and finally, everything started to fall back in place.

They were in their room in the Shack. It was the dead of the night, as he looked through their triangle shaped window he could still see the stars over the outlines of the forest. Their room was illuminated with a faint yellow desk lamp, and under it was the book he read before going to sleep.

Was everything just a dream?

"You were having a nightmare…" she soothed, patting his head.

Dipper could hear her heartbeat, it was hitting so strongly inside her that he was afraid that it would break out. He hugged his sister back, awkwardly patting her back before breaking the contact.

He found Mabel's eyes way more concerned, given that she only saw that he was having a bad dream.

"I had the worst and most interesting dream just now." he finally spat when Mabel sat back to her own bed.  
She nodded knowingly.

 **I**

After that incident, he had several other dreams where the fawn was present, but never as significant as in the first. He could swear that he saw it even out of his dreams sometimes. Just in the corner of his eyes. When passing the boundary while helping Wendy out on her odd jobs that Grunkle Stan gave her.

The owl was more present than before too, or he just caught more than before. It never followed him, it only watched almost waiting for something. The coyote on the other hand never showed after his dream.

As for Mabel, she swore that she had seen them too right after they arrived but not after that. She spent most of her time with her friends she found at the dance party that Stan organized.

Ford would talk more with him. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about his dreams and about these animals with him just yet. Sometimes he was even let into the small office which Ford used. Yes, his deductive skills were the best because by chance he found out that Ford really was 'The Author'. But the old man made him promise that he would not let anyone else know and he tried his best. He even kept it from Mabel.

Not like it would interest the girl, still it felt weird. He never had a secret before. Not one that he had to keep from his twin anyway.

"Dipper…" she started one day.

"Hm?" pen still in his mouth as he tried to solve one of his many books' mystery.

"About that dream the last time." her eyes searched his.

Dipper put down his pen, but still held the book before him as he turned to his twin's direction. It was uncommon for Mabel to act this way. She held her knees to her chest and glanced to the side when Dipper started to examine her.

"I had a similar one," she said almost whispering. Excitement could be heard under her ushered words. But she tried her best to withhold the emotions. If Dipper took it wrong it would be better to just remain indifferent.

"Really?" now the book lay forgotten on his bed. He sauntered to his twin and sunk to her bed.

Waddles cuddled his pillow on the floor. Still having glitter and a torn sweater around his sturdy body.

Mabel nodded and when she saw that Dipper was just as excited as she herself she went on. Her voice lowered so no one else would hear them. She told him about her dreams about this small little bird, which was flying around her. Its wings clapping so fast, she almost hasn't seen them move at all. Grinning she confessed seeing a coyote coming and going in her dreams.

But when Dipper asked if she saw them in real life she shook her head.

This was just the kind of paranormal mystery that he couldn't leave. They promised each other to keep it between them for now. And so Dipper now had two secrets that weren't just his. That night he met Mabel in his dreams and they roamed through the forests, and a field that neither of them recognized.

Coming morning, Mabel woke him jumping on his bed. Almost singing in joy, telling him about her dream with him. When he confirmed that he remembered too, she fell down to him gasping and giggling.

 **I**

Weeks later, just when he was about to get comfy in the old armchair in the living room, someone knocked. Dipper waited if someone else happened to hear it or not. To tell the truth he wasn't happy about the fact that he needed to leave behind his paranormal marathon. Just when the good part was about to begin too.

When he opened the door, a disguised blonde stood there. Pushing her weight from one foot to another. Her eyes surveying the area. Well, that was only a hunch because Dipper could not see behind those thick black shades.

"Pacifica?"

"I need help…" she breathed, almost whispering "…is the fraud here?"

Dipper's eyebrow jumped up, was the great Northwest really coming over for Grunkle Stan, or did she mean Ford? No, it had to be Stan. He watched amused as the girl slowly pulled the shawl from her hair, and took off her shades.

"That's someway to ask for help." he snickered, watching the girl's reaction. Then he reluctantly let her inside.

"I'll take it back when the opposite is supported with evidence." she walked inside taking extra care not to touch anything. She scrunched her nose, eyeing the display which was prepared for next day.

Dipper sighed already regretting letting her inside. But if he wanted to tell the truth, again, he was curious why the wealthiest of Gravity Falls would seek out his Grunkle's help. He gestured her to go inside their run down kitchen where she looked even more disturbed by everything.

He left her there advising no to touch anything after the girl snorted in disbelief. It took him two minutes to get Stan up from whatever he was doing with his new taxidermy tortoise.

"What is it kiddo?" he asked slumping down to one of the rickety chairs.

"It's back, that thing a-"  
"What did I tell you last time Missy?" Stan cut in before the girl could finish. He cracked his fingers one after another.

Dipper watched the scene with mixed feelings, his curiosity taking the best of him. "What thing i-"

"I know but," Pacifica frowned, searching in her purse.  
"No buts," Stan stood up, rummaging the drawer. After he pulled out something he dropped it to the wide-eyed girl's open palm. "Take this, last time it was nothing too…" he oh, so majestically scratched his back and trotted back to the shop.

Dipper watched Pacifica panic for a second before folding her fingers over the small pinkish stone. Her lips almost a line as she was ready to storm out just to run into Mabel.  
She barked at the brunette before disappearing behind their front door. As they watched after her, both of them was surprised that her usual limo was nowhere to see.

Yet what made Dipper even more surprised was the fact that, the fawn he saw now almost daily pranced over to the blonde.

Pacifica halted, eyeing the animal suspiciously before smiling faintly and fastening her steps again.

"What was that?" Mabel quirked a brow while stuffing a slice of cold watermelon into her mouth.

Dipper shrugged, turning his sister back. Almost tossing her in the armchair before immersing himself in his marathon again.

 **I**

 _Dipper jolted feeling his legs carrying him deep into those woods again. His deer, because now he was sure that the kind spirit belonged to him, walked next to him. Both of them took their time to take in the scenery. Mabel didn't seem to show tonight. Dipper didn't think about it too much, it happened several times before._

 _The deer seemed to stop for a moment before returning to his side. His big round ears twitching. It nudged his side encouraging him to go to another direction than where he actually wanted. He complied. After all his guide never lied to him before._

 _He followed him to a glade where the sun painted everything gold. The deep greens and dark browns all dissolved with warm yellow. It was breathtaking and it was finally the good kind too. He heard a small noise from the right and he turned on his heels._

 _The same black bear cub plodded to the glade. It has even darker eyes than his fur, its nose moved relentlessly. Muffled snorts could be heard as it approached them slowly. Dipper felt a smile tug at his lips watching the cub's clumsy movements.  
Seeing this animal made him remember his dreams weeks ago and a shiver run down his spine. The last time he saw the bear that blackened figure followed them. If Mabel wasn't there, he just wanted to forget altogether about it._

 _Right after Mabel's confession they started to search for clues as what this could be. What the darkened man could be, but they run into a wall. Considering the amount of work Mabel put into this whole thing tho, it wasn't such a big surprise._

 _He watched amused as the fawn pranced over to the bear and playfully nudged its side. They basked in the sunlight. This dream was pleasant. He never had such nice dreams when Mabel wasn't around. He would never confess but when his twin wasn't around with her small hummingbird, he always had the feeling like someone was watching. And it wasn't the owl either._

 _Dipper almost jumped he heard a sound break the silence. From the same direction where the cub came moments ago, a honey colored head popped. It was easy to see the girl, framed with so many green she stood out like a sore thumb._

 _"_ _Ah, there you are!" Pacifica shouted, her pointer finger held out accusingly to the bear._

 _Dipper gulped, he could still see from the corner of his eyes as his fawn and maybe Pacifica's cub played and danced around each other on the soft grass._

 _"_ _Pacifica?" he heard himself say before he could think it through_

 _Those blue eyes snapped up to him, the make-up she always wore was washed off, making her seem younger. For a moment, the girl looked at him astonished. Almost like not believing what she saw. Or heard for the matter._

 _Her gaze let go of him, and she stomped over to the cub who was now laying on its back. Its black fur shimmered under the golden of the sun. She fell forward attacking the bear, which gave out a pitiful sound._

 _"_ _You…little…" Pacifica gritted her teeth while poking the cub's sides repeatedly. "I told you to stay with me!" she scolded the animal playfully._

 _"_ _You can't see me?!" the boy loomed over the two with his deer looking down the pair too._

 _"_ _of course I can…" the blonde rolled to her side embracing the cub. She glanced up at the boy, a smirk playing on her lips. "…the first time you actually said anything to me, though." she sat up the cub on her lap, lapping at her forearm._

 _Dipper felt the blood rush to his face. "You have dreamed about me before?"_

 _"_ _What do you mea-" she fell silent. Her head snapped to the right._

 _Dipper followed her movement. Something was there. He squinted his eyes, trying his best to catch anything._

 _"_ _Up we go!" Pacifica said, snapping the cub up, so it was hugging her neck now._

 _She turned her back to the other two and jogged to the direction where Dipper came from. Her eyes glued to the road before her._

 _The boy watched her before he himself broke out of his stupor and ran after the valley girl. His deer rushed to their side and guided them. Hopping over a log they advanced deeper and deeper into the forest._

 _All of a sudden Dipper felt a chill run down his spine, and he could see fear in Pacifica's eyes too. The girl stopped abruptly, her head looking right then left. Just like his deer last time she seemed to lose her way._

 _"_ _Not good…" she shifted her hold on the cube which nuzzled her neck and licked her long blond locks._

 _"_ _Pacifica what is goi-" he was cut when he felt the all too familiar feeling of being watched._

 _When he was about to turn the fawn on his jolted up, rocket starting from the grass. Kicking back so ferociously the dirt flew up behind them. As the smoke wall, it created started to fell back a figure could be seen. Behind the light brown dirt, a single yellow eye gleamed at them._

 _"_ _It's the thing!" Pacifica shriek._

 _When Dipper spun he saw the same figure that hunted him weeks ago. The fur on his neck was dotted with red. And the boy just knew the coyote was successful last time._

 _The blonde was already running, evading the blackness that started to eat up their world. Her grip on the bear fastened and her legs carried her faster than ever. Her heart was almost breaking to pieces. The cub was heavy and the darkness was eating up everything around her. She felt a tear form in her eyes._

 _Why didn't that thing help her, was that old stinky man a fraud after all? Why was Dipper even here? Talking. Not just an image like before? Her face heated up and she lied to herself that it was because of the running. When the boy finally caught up he grabbed her elbow saving her from rolling down a steep hill. She gulped. Her cub snarled in her face the moment the thing showed up. But she would never let her try to attack it again. Her heart almost stopped the last time when it rushed to help the fawn that seems to follow around Dipper._

 _She heaved, yelping when Dipper yanked her back before a tree could smash her. Both of them lost their balance, and they started to fall._

Pacifica felt cold moss under her hands as she steadied herself. The night's voices and the familiar scent of the forest invaded her senses. She heard someone next to herself, and her wet hands shot out to grab at the boy next to her. She dragged him so now they rolled for a bit before the thing could attack them again.

The girl knew what was going on she was already in this situation, but why was Dipper Pines here with her. Did this mean that he too was a-

"Watch out!" the Pines boy shouted before he held the girl's hand and darted forward.

Pacifica watched him, the small boy with noodle arms. The one who saved her just before and now was trying his best to get out of the forest. He was wearing his pajamas just like she wore her nightgown. She glanced down, they must have been out here for a while, her white silk robe was smeared. Her barefoot was enveloped in dirt and moss. And the cold. She was so cold.

When Dipper finally slowed a bit, she could glance up she saw a sea of stars. Her breath was erratic and Dipper wasn't better either. She gripped his hand just to encourage him. However, both of them remained silent, as they could still hear the low panting from before. Growling in the night, silencing everything as it went.

"What is going on?" the boy finally whispered, peering over the wide bole they were hiding behind.

"That's why I went to your stupid Grunkles." she quipped back, almost biting her tongue while trying to stiffen her voice.

The underbrush cracked just behind them, and both of them flinched. Still holding hands they locked their gaze trying their best to communicate silently. In perfect synchrony, they stood up, and they slowly, as quiet as possible started to escape. They could still hear the noises coming from behind them.

Yet it seemed like their pursuer was still looking for them on their path which the made rolling down the woods. Suddenly Dipper nodded and started running. Branches cut into their skin and Pacifica gasped when one bruised her cheek. Drawing blood. Her hand flew to her mouth too late.

Dipper flashed his eyes at her, but they went wide changing target. He looked just above Pacifica and she felt the urge to vomit as something touched her back.

"There they are!" Mabel shouted. Her flashlight pointing right at them. "Oh, my hot belgia-"

"Mabel!" Pacifica and Dipper cried out the same time as the monstrosity behind them lounged forward.

Leaving them back and targeting the brunette. It's abnormally long hands reached for the shell-shocked girl.

Mabel jumped to the side just in time to get out of the grasp of the dark figure.

The gurgling sound was filling the air. Pacifica felt her knees buckle and she wanted this just to be over.

Dipper, on the other hand, darted out, glomping the figure before it could touch his twin. His battle cry pushed some power to the blonde's limbs and she was right behind him. Her mind was clouded with her previous dream, about this figure hurting her bear.

The cub's wailing was horrible, and Mabel's cries made her remember. She felt warmth flow through her veins and without thinking she grabbed Dipper's hand yanking him back.

"Are INSA-"

A roar cut through the night as a big bear brought down its heavy arm. It cut flesh.

And the figure cried in agony. Its skin oozed out black blood, killing everything it touched.

The bear didn't back down, tearing and mauling everything it could touch.

Mabel run to them, her flashlight left back, they watched in horror as the fur slowly unwrapped from the dark face.

The gleaming eyes were revolving in blood, as its hand shot out. It grabbed the bear by its neck and pushed it back.

Poor animal hit the tree behind falling to the ground, wailing and snarling as the dark man stepped forward. His lips chapped and parts of it missing slowly turned into a crooked smile. He chanted and the bear roared.

The three of them were rooted to the mossy ground, their eyes wide. Dipper held Pacifica's hand even stronger than before, his chest lifting and falling rapidly.

He glanced at the girls who were curled to each other. His senses were clear and he was in agony just like the bear under the spell that was tormenting it. Under everything, he heard something familiar.

The next moment a coyote dashed up to them, jumping over them. Going for the neck again, and this time, there was actually contact. The dark entity wailed, falling back. The gurgling sound that could escape it's torn neck were the horror.

Dipper felt Pacifica flinch at the sight.

"Don't watch."

Dipper's eyes snapped up to Ford who was now shielding the blonde's view. His six fingers laid on her eyes. Ford's demeanor was so calm he felt it flow into himself too. Yet when the old man tried to cut Mabel's view she held the han. Watching as the coyote's jaw clapped around the soft flesh again and again until the figure stopped moving.

"Were we in time?" Stan huffed running up to his twin and he glanced down the three kids shivering in the cold. "Thank goodness…" he huffed patting Dipper's and Mabel's head. He spared a glance at Ford who hand still clapped over Pacifica's eyes.

"You were in time," Ford said finally, nodding to his twin to examine the body before them.

The coyote now sat next to its prey, its jowl was painted dark red and black. It panted its mouth wide open, showing off its pearl white fangs. The same fangs that just killed that entity. Stan lowered himself grunting and complaining about his knees. His big hand patted the animal which was now lovingly nuzzling his hand in return.

"Which one of you is the bear?" Ford asked quietly his gaze resting on the heaving mammal.

It's fur was white here and there from the trauma it's just had to withstand. His big brown eyes were still filled with fear. It wailed almost like a crying child. Its nose moving up and down, desperately trying to get out of his state.

"Must be Pacifica." Mabel finally answered in their stead. "Dipper had a fawn in my dreams and I had a hummingbird."

"Hm…" Ford's eyebrows knotted, but he decided to let it go for now.

Pacifica finally got her voice back, and she let out a long sigh while peeling the weird hand from her eyes. Listening to the tormented animals wails was too much. Her eyes were wet for a while now, she might have already cried too.

She felt Dipper grip her hand, trying to console her.

She let a small smile surface before she got to her feet. Dipper followed her still holding her hand. She didn't look in the direction of Stan and the coyote. She averted her eyes as she fell to her knees before the big black bear. She let her head rest on the shivering animal's chest, her free hand patting and caressing. She wanted to soothe the pain but when she touched it, it cried even more heartbrokenly.

She felt her soul rip apart by the sound. And she cried too. Loudly. Absurdly like a lady never would. She cried with her bear till it slowly died. Shaking from the fear and sadness. She heard the bears last shaky breath as it finally left this world.

Her face was still buried into the warm fur when Mabel hugged her from back. Whispering kind words into her ears. Patting her head.

"Can you stop touching…m…me anytime soon?" she asked her voice filled with gratitude.

When Mabel finally let her go she sat back to her heels. Saying thank you a thousandth time watching the now lifeless bear before her.

"You did great kiddo." Stan said, addressing Pacifica.

"You didn't do anything…" she said her eyes snapping up.

The old man rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes were filled with regret. "I shouldn't have let you go last time…" he confessed.

"We should have taken you seriously…" Ford chimed in, holding Mabel's flashlight in his hand. "Come," he offered his hand for the Northwest "you parents must be searching for you by now."

Pacifica snorted, her eyes squinting at the ridiculous accusation. "They are out partying somewhere." she stood up leaving the offered hand alone.

"Oh…" Ford groaned.

"Yes." Pacifica confirmed.

"Your folks are-" Stan started.

"Yes." the Northwest cut in his sentence again.

"What was that thing?" Dipper finally found his voice. He wanted the focus to get back to the fact that they almost died to this…this thing.

"We will talk that over in the Shack." Ford promised, pushing the babbling Mabel from the dead body.

The coyote followed them and Dipper was sure that he saw the owl just above them. The way back was silent, other than Mabel rambling about the hummingbird she saw, even though there weren't supposed to be any in Oregon right now.

Stan followed them, falling back slightly, and Dipper couldn't help but see the link between him and coyote now. But that meant that the owl.

"Oh, my." Ford stopped abruptly.

Dipper watched him disappear behind a tree then coming back with a small dark brown bundle in his arms. He tried to peek at it, but it seemed to hide behind Ford's coat.

The older man crouched before Pacifica who was silently walking beside Dipper till now. He opened his arms a bit, finally showing off a small bear cub. It was dark brown with three scar-like white lines crossing over its right eye.

The Northwest looked up finally from her dirty and hurting feet and locked her gaze with the small animal. It called out to her right away and she enveloped it in a hug. One hand cradling it to her chest. She inhaled the smell of the tiny animal and she hid a smile.

Dipper felt a smile himself and realized that he was still holding the blonde's hand. Mabel smirked at him and he felt his face heat up, before silently telling her to 'shut up'.

The rest of the road was silent and when they finally arrived at the Shack Ford sat them down one after another to the kitchen.

This time, Pacifica didn't care about the dust. And Dipper didn't care about if he was allowed to ask or not. So he did. He asked everything, Mabel quipping into his monolog sometimes. Finally confessing having dreams about this animals. About the thing that the coyote – who was now peacefully curled under the table – killed.

"That was a skinwalker," Ford said finally.

"What?" Mabel and Dipper asked in sync. Pacifica only quirked an eyebrow glancing up from the soft fur.

"It's a shaman that can take any animal form. The Navajo believe that they are great medicine man and woman, but somehow they were…" Ford hesitated. "…were somehow manipulated to cause harm."

"There is no manipulation if you ask me." Stan grumbled, filling his cup with a liquid Mabel once called fire. "They just went bananas because of all the shapeshifting." he gestured with his pointing finger adding the weight of how insane that thing. That skinwalker was.

"Stan!" Ford looked at him madly.

"What?" he shrugged "It's easier to understand this way, then your roundabout way. Poindexter."

While the old men started to bicker Mabel chuckled. Almost forgetting what just happened not so long ago. Not so far away.

"What about our dreams?" The boy finally asked his most important question.

Ford sat back, breaking up his argument with his twin. "It seems like you three are dreamwalkers."

"Congrats!" Stan offered while tipping his cup at them, then drank its whole contents.

"DREAMWALKERS!" Mabel's eyes became stars as she twirled, jumping up from her seat.

"Hold it!" Ford held up his hands trying his best to slow down the hurricane that his niece was.

Dipper watched the scene. When he glanced out the window he could see the owl sitting on the totem pole just before the Shack. The night was dark but he could see the fawn jumping over the nearby bushes. The forest swallowing it's body up. He looked to his side where Pacifica still nursed the cub which now was fast asleep.

"When can I let your hand go?" the question came out without thinking. And he cursed at himself. Not like it was unpleasant, no it was actually quite nice. Not that he would confess that.

When Pacifica looked up at him, he felt his ears heat again. The clear blue eyes locked with his and with a mischievous gleam her smile widened just a hint.

"Soon," she said gripping down the warm hand in hers. "is that alright?"

"Uh…oh…" he nodded dumbfoundedly.

* * *

 **AN:** Please tell me if you would like me to continue this story. I like the idea but I already have two ongoing fanfics and I just can't start this right now. Maybe later if you guys wanna read about this AU. Thanks for reading regardless! ❤

I just couldn't let this idea go an had to write it, it may as well be trash…sorry f it is. I just really really loved the idea. 3 This is not finished, and by no means completed just yet. I wanted it under 2000words. It became over 6K yayy….OTL


End file.
